


Doctor's orders

by Aamu16



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doctors & Physicians, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, poor Akira, poor oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: Akira was mortified inside. Shiki gave her a condescending smirk. Sasha knew that he wouldn’t listen to her.





	Doctor's orders

“Did you require me, Commander?” The blond woman bowed lightly to her boss; green eyes firmly on the red carpet and her jet black heels.

“I want you to take a look at Akira.” The brunette didn’t stop polishing his sword.

“Right away.” It wasn’t the first time treating someone by Shiki’s orders; and if she knew anything was that her new patient was surely in Shiki’s bed, so to the Commander’s quarters. She bowed. “If you excuse me.”

Shiki nodded and she turned to leave, then his voice stopped her.

“I have heard that your siblings are trying to get in the army.” The doctor stiffened instantly. “If they are anything like you I will keep an eye on them.”

“After all, you are the strongest doctor I have seen.” His red blood eyes bore holes in her back. “Alexandra Volkova.”

“I… take pride in my work and its quality, Commander.” Sasha swallowed waiting for his reply, it was rude not to face dome who was talking to you so she had turned.

Shiki chuckled. Sasha exited.

.

Sasha entered the main bedroom in Shiki’s quarters, Akira was laying in the king size bed, he was a fearsome man but she was immune to it; Sasha was the third in the unofficial top three strongest that the army had.

“Mister Akira, I’m going to treat you so please try not to slash me.” She took off the covers in a fast, single-handed movement. “It won’t do to be a hacked off doctor.”

Sasha knew very well that he had his katana under his pillows; once he tried to cut her down thinking she was an intruder… she got a nice scar on her shoulder to prove it.

He blue eyed man shivered… he had a fever because of the infection, well that was going to be a difficult one. Alexandra would need to sew him.

Fuck.

.

Two hours later Sasha managed not to pass out in Shiki’s carpeted floor from exhaustion and blood lost. She stumbled to a nearby chair and started to bandage herself, one of this days she was seriously be cut by that crazy couple. And God forbid that she ever had to sew Shiki while he was having a fever… Sasha started to actually think about writing a Will.

Sasha didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway, or so she recalled when the blond saw that Shiki had entered the room; he was standing in front of his bed with an unpleased expression.

“My sheets are a mess. Why?” A raised eyebrow in his face and a straight face, Shiki wanted to see how she would answer. He excepted this to happen when he trusted Akira's well-being to the Volkova.

“Beats me.” Sasha felt exhausted and didn’t care a single bit for keeping her façade in front of her boss. She was being a bit sassy and felt lightheaded by the blood lost, Hell she was okay with him kill her, and most certainly he would. “Maybe it is because he tried to kill for the first thirty minutes and his wounds opened, or perhaps because I had to sew him in the bed.”

After a few seconds she realized that her siblings were in the military academy and the last thing they needed was their older sister and only family left getting killed by the Commander himself.

A chuckled was heard and Sasha looked confused at Shiki who gave a cruel smirk to her paling face; Sasha was so dead, or so she thought.

“So you have enough guts.” She would make a nice belonging, never to Akira’s level but still it would be good to have a doctor as a property. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. You are way too much fun when you finally stop being a weakling in front of me.”

Alexandra was thanking all the Gods, the Karma, the Destiny... whatever that had saved her.

“But you need a punishment…” He seemed to think before he smirked as the devil that Sasha was sure he was. “How about a month in the dungeons?” Sasha shot him a glare and mumbled a ‘Why not?’ before she passed out.

In her dreams, Sasha was murdering all the beings she had thanked just some moments before.

.

Three days after being thrown into a smelling cell, a bottle of water and some bread were given to her, the guard nodded when she looked at him, she had put her heels neatly on the side and folded her white coat so it wouldn’t catch too much dirt.

She had been sleeping and keeping her energy was much as she could, so she would be able to keep her dignity, even if the dirt in her clothes and face said otherwise. Sasha wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last official close to Shiki staying in there, and the punishment was a light one, so she would be fine.

Once every three days the left bread and water, this went so until she was finally allowed to leave, a month and half later.

Sasha put on her heels, her coat and left the dungeons with more a more or less proud stance, she felt like she was going to pass out soon.

But Sasha didn’t have any time to rest, Shiki called her. She cursed him in her head with such a colorful language that would make a sailor blush.

.

Sasha knocked the door and heard a moan, Akira’s moan, maybe the wounds hasn’t been taken care of properly with her out of service (no one dared to treat Akira without trembling except her).

Sasha asked for permission to enter, Shiki granted it…

Alexandra Volkova was right, Akira was moaning, mainly because Shiki was fucking him hard over the desk.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, she had just come out of the dungeons after what seemed a month and half with just enough to keep her barely alive and was called before she could get a good rest just to be greeted by her Commander fucking his right hand (it was a well-known secret, but still); just wonderful.

Also one of the things she had always being told was that her face was very expressive, Sasha hoped that it showed all her feelings. The second thing she thought about was that Akira’s wounds would definitely open for the rough treatment, she wasn’t eager to sew him again (Shiki didn’t allow to sedate patients).

“You are still using your heels.” The raven commented, Sasha took the freedom to ignore it.

“Commander I would like to speak as the doctor who sewed Mister Akira a month and half ago.” Sasha was interrupted by a high pitch moan from Akira’s mouth, he was going to cum soon, Shiki grunted in response. Alexandra knew that her plea had fallen in deaf ears. “…May I take my leave?”

“Come back in an hour.” Shiki’s rash voice told her, she bowed being careful of not falling or passing out from exhaustion and leaved them, carefully closing the door.

.

After sleeping for an hour and grabbing something to drink for the way she found herself in front of Shiki’s office for the second time in the day. She granted a glance to the mirror was at her right, she still looked like shit but much better than before (she managed to shower somehow), the green-eyed had put on clean, nice smelling clothes, a pristine coat and styled her hair in a ponytail, so the dirt wouldn’t be so evident (it didn’t work).

Sasha knocked the door, Shiki let her in.

And there was Akira, needing new stitches and silent as a grave, he turned a little bit pink when she entered.

“I have a deal for you.” The raven didn’t even let her greet him. “You will become Akira’s personal doctor and by proxy mine. You will be my belonging.” He threw her a little box, inside red, tear shaped earrings. “That’s the proof that you belong to me.”

Sasha looked at him, then Akira. The Commander was smirking as always, like a boy who had found a new toy; Akira’s hands made tight fists.

“This is not a deal.” Those were her first words. “This is an order, was that month and half in prison some kind of test? Or was it my reaction to the show from an hour ago?”

“Both.”

“Why?”

“You’re interesting when you stop acting like a weakling.” Sasha sighed and put on the earrings, she felt as if she was putting a collar around her neck, one which she would never be able to take off.

“Commander, I need to sew Mister Akira again. I must request that if you have to screw him please do it so the stitches won’t be spoiled.” A dark chuckle from Shiki and a speechless blinking from Akira were her answer. 

Akira was mortified inside. Shiki gave her a condescending smirk. Sasha knew that he wouldn’t listen to her.


End file.
